


Ode to a muse

by da34amadeo



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Chapter 2 added, Gen, Just random Manson inspired work, Love that mouth., Notes in chapter two longer than work sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few small pieces I wrote after a Marilyn Manson marathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Pale Emperor 

The Pale Emperor moves with jaded grace as he goes about his daily sins.  
He stands upon the stage. his supplicants spread around him. They are the children of the worshipers.The faithful left behind.

The worshipers love to point and sneer and claim the Emperor unjust. Purposely blinded from his light. 

The children are disdainful of the worshipers. Having been abandoned by their faith.They turn to the Pale Emperor who's love is just and kind. 

In turn it is the children who point and sneer and leave the worshipers to their willful darkness.

 

Muse  


In love with the man with the cupid bow mouth and sharp vicious smile.  
He's clothed in beauty and black leather.  
He seduces with snarls and growls and a sensual hum.  
A god of mayhem and chaos and serenity.

Not sure this is done but there you go.


	2. And two more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two more pieces.Titles are self explanatory.

Three words : The dope show

Mouth open in perfect o of pleasured seduction.   
Skin porcelain pale.  
Pretty glossy boy with the innocent eyes.

 

Wishful thinking.  
He murders me a thousand times in my dreams.   
Night after night sharp bladed death.  
Stealing breath to give it back again till he’s slain as well  
And I dream again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishful Thinking is a play on words . Orgasm in french is called the little death . So he murders me . The dope show is me perving on the costuming and the hospital ? Lab ? scenes. I was hit by a car a few months ago while walking to work and I don't know if I looked like Manson wandering the halls (For one he's far prettier than me.)but that's about how I felt for a while. Shell shocked and unsteady. I winced every time a watched the video for a while. I call him innocent and it makes me think . What is it about me being in my forty's that when I see something innocent I want to corrupt?destroy it? It's the sweet cashier at the yogurt place or the shy bag boy. It's not the girls I want to tear apart though just the boys, For the girls I just develop this motherly incestuous protectiveness.


	3. And one more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long hard road out of hell.

Savage beauty, a perfect porcelain doll.   
Broken and eloquent as he screams his rage after perfect stillness.  
Then returning to stillness again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch this video with fascination both because of Manson's beauty and it's general eloquence .It has a graphic visual apeal that still translates pretty well I think. And oh my that ass!!


	4. One about and one inspired by.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more

Geisha boy

Pretty geisha boy with his modern rage.

Porcelain perfection .

Nothing hidden nothing shown.

All the world's your stage on which to bare your heart then take it back again.

 

Wight Spider.

My beautiful Wight Spider come to kneel at my feet.

Dark defiance spins it's Web and I'm trapped once again.

Struggling to break free and then I am and I look back and you were never there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geisha boy's Inspired by Long hard road out of hell. I'm old so I thought more Geisha than anime. There's a powerful somewhat savage beauty in his performance. I'm always fascinated by it and Gorgeous' habit of showing both everything and nothing. There's always just a bit hidden. . Wight Spiders not about gorgeous .I'd been obsessed with the song and there was a fellow human that had an inappropriate appeal for me. I was just expressing my frustration with the situation and myself. I do that a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Just inspired by The pale emperor album cover and watching far to many music videos and interview clips on YouTube.  
> Sigh I really do love that mouth.


End file.
